Bird of Kildarby
The Bird of KildarbyLord Kildarby (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:30-15:33). Time Life Entertainment. Lord Kildarby says: "The Bird of Kildarby awaits you just outside the castle." is a giant monstrous bird that was the pet of Lord Kildarby. History Lord Kildarby made a deal with the Ghostbusters that if they defeated the Bird of Kildarby, he and his army would leave their castle and Manhattan forever.Lord Kildarby (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:36-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Lord Kildarby says: "If you and your compatriots are man enough to defeat my wee pet birdie, we will leave Castle Kildarby." The team agreed and discovered the true danger presented by the Bird. They made a strategic retreat to Ecto-1 and quickly brainstormed a way to survive. The Ghostbusters managed to trap the bird by connecting two Traps to the Containment Unit and sending it in. Lord Kildarby and his army had nowhere to go so the Ghostbusters allowed them to stay if they tone down their habits of haunting the place during the day. Tobin's Spirit Guide In Tobin's Spirit Guide, the Bird of Kildarby is listed. When it was looked up in the computerized version, the Bird was written to be "a very big bird." Nothing else was revealed by Egon.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:48-15:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's a big bird, Peter. A very big bird." Powers The Bird of Kildarby has the power of flight and possesses above average strength. While in flight, it is able to tear off the roof of Ecto-1 and takes only 29.4 seconds to realign and attack again.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:31-16:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It should take about 29.4 seconds for a bird that size to circle, realign, and attack." It also was able to crash through the wall of the Firehouse without taking any harm. For an unspecified reason, the Bird of Kildarby was stated to be too large for the traps. It was confined in three Proton Streams and could only be captured indefinitely by the power of the Containment Unit. Trivia *Ray estimated the Bird to be 500 pounds.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:08-16:10). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "How do you catch a 500 pound bird?" *The Bird is similar in physical description, behavior, and place of origin to the Adar Llwch Gwin of Welsh legend. *The Bird is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page nine. A bust of the creature can be seen behind Janine Melnitz. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, there is another statue of the bird, this time in Ray's Occult Books above Kylie Griffin. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the Bird makes a non-canon cameo in the store front of The Kildarby Kilts behind Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, near the painting of Oscar and the Ghostbusters is a Bird of Kildarby mannequin. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, the Bird of Kildarby makes a non-canon cameo as a doll near Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Bird of Kildarby makes a non-canon cameo in the upper right corner. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 11, to the right of Eduardo Rivera is the store's resident doll based on the Bird of Kildarby. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Bird of Kildarby" *"The Grundel" **The Bird of Kildarby is briefly seen in an entry Egon Spengler flips through while researching the Grundel. The Bird's entry can be partially seen reading as "Terr..." (implying it may have been named after the prehistoric Terror Bird). References Gallery Collages BirdOfLordKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|Being captured Primary Canon BirdOfKildarby03.jpg BirdOfKildarby04.jpg BirdOfKildarby05.jpg BirdOfKildarby06.jpg BirdOfKildarby07.jpg BirdOfKildarby08.jpg BirdOfKildarby09.jpg BirdOfKildarby10.jpg BirdOfKildarby11.jpg BirdOfKildarby12.jpg BirdofKildarby002.png|Attacking 047-11.png BirdOfKildarby02.jpg|Trapped TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel05.jpg|Entry in Tobin's Spirit Guide Secondary Canon BirdOfKildarbyWhatInSamhain.jpg|Non-Canon "Cameo" in What in Samhain Just Happened?! KylieIDW.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 BirdOfKildarbyIDW2-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 BirdOfKildarbyIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 BirdOfKildarbyIDWV2Issue15.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 DeathBirdOfKildarbyIdulnasGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover BirdOfKildarbyBestiaryRoseIDWVol3Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters